Me Against the World
by SonicShadowSilver5377
Summary: Amy, Sonic, Espio, Shadow, Silver. Just a normal slew of the sonic cast, right? What is the one thing they all have in common? Being stabbed by a Dark Chaos Lance by Mephiles. Follow their friends as they struggle to get rid of Mephiles once and for all. I take OCs.
1. The Attacks

**I did get inspiration from the song by Simple Plan, Me Against The World.**

* * *

Sonic's brain nearly exploded from the destruction the Mephiles clone caused.

They had split into teams to find out which clone was the real one.

Near where Tails stood, a huge explosion happened, knocking the kitsune ungracefully onto his bottom.

"Tails!" sonic dashed to his friend.

"Are you okay?"

"I think so, Sonic."

Tails' eyes widened.

A Dark Chaos Lance impaled sonic from behind.

"Sonic! No!" Tails looked in horror as blood poured out from the wound.

* * *

Silver collapesed.

"SILVER! NO!"

The headset he was wearing cracked.

Blaze was there at Silver's side, eyes widening in horror at the state the futuristic hedgehog was in.

Her eyes welled with tears and she began to sob.

"You're going to be okay, Silver. You're gonna be okay..."

* * *

Shadow's world seemed to spin.

The wound was _so_ painful, Shadow nearly blacked out.

"Sensors indecate near fatal injury." Omega turned to Shadow.

Rouge finished off the Mephiles clone as it dissapeared into smoke.

She groaned.

"Just another clone..."

Her eyes saw Shadow's injury.

As she ran towards him, darkness started to take over.

* * *

The Mephiles clone Team Rose was facing off against was givivng them trouble.

But when Amy fell, the chances of winning failed failed FAILED.

But...

At the sight of the hole in the pink hedgehog's abdomen, Cheese flew into a rage.

Cheese attacked the Mephiles clone, who dissapeted into the air.

Big scooped up Amy in his arms and headed towards Vanilla's home.

* * *

Espio gasped as the highly deadly dark chaos spear pierced him.

Mephiles laughed as Espio fell to one knee.

Charmy gasped and Vector flew into a rage.

"NO ONE," *punch* "HURTS," *punch* "MY FRIENDS!" Vector finished with a blow to the head that probably made a concussion.

Mephiles flew back and hit the nearby building HARD.

Mephiles, disorinted, sank into the floor and became just a puddle of darkness.

* * *

 **So, yeah. I asked nintendosegahasbrofan (hope I got your name right, dude!) who should be attacked by Mephiles.**


	2. Meeting Allies and Knuckles

**So we left off with Sonic, Amy, Espio, Shadow, and Silver all nearly DEAD with Espio the closest because he was hit by the real Mephiles.**

 **This is the first chapter OC's are in.**

* * *

Mina the Mongoose couldn't stop thinking about the fragile state her boyfriend, Espio, was in after Vector and Charmy brought him back to Vanilla's house.

She was also worried about the others who had been struck.

Espio was probably the worst off, then Silver, Amy, Sonic, and Shadow being the one to recover the fastest.

Mina's fists clenched.

She would get Mephiles for this!

She was so concumed in anger, she didn't notice a hedgehog in a blue top and shorts in front of her until she crashed into her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you there!"

"Its okay." said the hedgehog.

"I'm Reens, by the way."

"Mina."

Reens frowned as she saw the look on Mina's face.

"What's wrong?"

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Blaze and Mina carried Silver between them._

 _When they reached Vanilla's house, Vanilla laid Silver on the couch._

 _The second Mina began to sit down, Big burst through the door with Amy in his arms._

 _Next came Omega carrying an unconscious Shadow._

 _Then came Tails and Knuckles with Sonic._

 _But what what really pained her, was when the last group came._

 _Vector and Charmy carried Espio into the house._

 _He looked like he was already dead._

 _Mina's eyes welled up._

 _END OF FLASHBACK_

Mina told Reens what happened.

She was taken aback.

"That's terrible!"

"REENS!"

A brown lynx called out.

She had a green and purple dress, spikes on cuffs on her wrists and ankles, and a green headband.

Reens rolled her eyes.

"What is it, Emmy?"

"Did you see the news? Mephiles nearly killed five Mobians!"

"I already knew."

Emmy frowned. "How?"

"Mina here was there when one was hit, then saw the other four being brought back to Vanilla's house."

"What were their names?" Emmy asked Mina.

"Sonic, Amy, Silver, Shadow, and...Espio. I saw Silver get hit, and Espio was the worst injured." replied Mina.

"That's not good." said Emmy.

"They're recovering quickly." Mina assured her.

"They are almost back to normal."

Emmy and Reens nodded.

"Mina?" asked Reens.

Mina turned her head towards them.

"Can we come home with you? Both our homes were destroyed when Mephiles attacked." said Reens.

"It's going to make it even MORE crowded, but okay."

Reens and Emmy looked happy when she said this.

A building collapsed to rubble.

Emerging was a red echidna with violet eyes looking all around the sky above him and then fixing on a dark shape in the sky.

"Knuckles!" called out Mina, confused as she didn't know why he was here.

When he turned toward her, Mina gasped.

His left eye was shut and had a claw mark. He held his shoulder and walked with a limp.

"Knuckles? What happened to you?" asked Mina.

* * *

 **Aaaaand cliffhanger! Yeah, so you know I will use OC's, because Reens the Hedgehog is NOT MINE.**


	3. Beat Up and Meeting

**Knuckles: why did u hurt me?**

 **SonicShadowSilver5377: Because I am the author and I control the story.**

* * *

Knuckles began to speak, but doubled over in a coughing fit.

"I...was tring to fight," *cough cough* "Mephiles."

"You...IDIOT!" yelled Mina.

"Why would you think you could just take on Mephiles by yourself?" she demanded.

"Mina, don't attack him!" exclaimed Reens. "He's hurt!"

"Hmph!" exclaimed Mina.

She turned so only her profile showed.

"Knuckles, we have to get you back to... where do you guys live?"

"Vanilla's," answered Mina.

"No." Knuckles answered flatly.

"What?"

"I said no."

Reens frowned.

"Knuckles, you can't keep fighting! You're hurt!"

"Blaze, Tails, Vector, and Rouge are here too! I am not going." said Knuckles.

He stormed off.

"Hmmph." Reens frowned even more.

"We should get to Vanilla's." said Mina.

Emmy, Reens, and Mina walked down the street towards Vanilla's house.

* * *

When they got there, Charmy, Cream, Big, Vanilla, and the other five were watching the TV closely.

 _"Mephiles the Dark is attacking Station Square again today. After injuring five mobians, you would think he would go away."_ the reporter said.

 _"Knuckles the Echidna, Blaze the Cat, Vector the Crocidile, Rouge the Bat, and Tails the Fox are currently fighting him."_ Vanilla turned her head towards Mina and the others.

"Who are these, Mina dear?"

"This is Emmy the Lynx and Reens the Hedgehog."

Everyone suddenly noticed the new Mobians.

" _All five of the fighters against Mephiles have been injured."_

Everyone turned their heads back to the TV as it zoomed in on the beat-up figure that was Knuckles.

A collective gasp ran through the room, except for the three that had seen him before.

Though, those three were shocked because Knuckles was even more beat up then before.

The camera zoomed in on the others, so more surprises.

Silver was super worried about his girlfreind, Blaze.

After some more pummeling, Mephiles disappeared into pool of darkness.

The five of them started to walk away from the site.

* * *

 **So, if you want your OC in this story, I can add it.**

 **Reens WILL have a love interest in this story.**


	4. AN

**So, hi. I know I haven't updated for a loooong time, and the same message is being uploaded to every story, but I just wanted to let you guys know something. Yes, I deleted a few old stories I hated because of my 'old' writing style. The thing is? I've... well, basically lost interest in these. I will probably continue Me Against the World (still a SYOC [submit your OC]) and A Human Animatronics Story, but a lot of the others... I may put up for adoption.**

 **I've been writing on my alternate accounts so much and gotten into other fandoms so much that I will probably be writing stories on my other accounts more than this one. However, I will try to work on the two stories on the top of my priority list- aka, Me Against the World and A Human Animatronics Story.**

 **One of the fandoms I've gotten into is Hetalia. I have a lot of ideas for it, so be prepared for those kinds of stories, and I'll likely do a crossover too.**

 **Some fandoms I've always been into are the Mario, Super Smash Bros, Zelda, and Pokemon fandoms.**

 **You'll get updates soon, don't worry.**

 **Peace out,**

 **~SSS5377**


End file.
